Switching Roles
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Hailie and Blake are just two normal kids of Robin and Starfire's, but when Hailie makes a wish on a star, her and her brother have to assume roles as parents!
1. A wish to last

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT. This story is dedicated to LG, AB, HG, SG Sorina, Mrs.Kendrick, JJ and N. u guys rock! so, anyways, enjoy!! I do not own the Made up characters in here either, I do not own anything except for the idea, that is mine! (finally!)_

The Teen Titans- that was one name that had not been heard in twenty years. Now, the titans still got together at the tower every Saturday for movie night, but they had their own lives now. Robin and Starfire (or Richard and Kori) now are married and have two beautiful children. Hailie (Mari/Nightstar for her superhero name) and Blake (Blazefire for his superhero name) were both twenty-one. With Beast Boy and Raven (or Garfield and Rachel) they still lived in the tower where they parent their child Kiara. Cyborg and Bee (or Victor and Karen) live in the center of jump city near the football field where Victor is quarterback to the Jump City Red bulls, also near the Arquiqe design shop where Bee designs her latest fashions. This particular story takes place at Richard and Kori's house on a breezy Saturday evening...

Hailie was lying on her bed, thinking about her day. She saw a bright light shimmer through the window for just a moment, and then it dimmed. Hailie ran to her window only to see a falling star. She made a wish on it and then went out to the living room to watch t.v. As she watched the glow of the T.V. light up the room, and hypnotize her from reality, she forgot all about the falling star, that is, until the next morning...

A normal day for Hailie started at seven a.m. Then after her wake-up call, she would take a quick shower, get dressed and head down to Breakfast, where her mom would already be cooking. That is how she wished it would have went that morning. Everything started out normal up until breakfast. Normally, she would have smelled Pancakes, French toast, eggs and maybe some glorg on special occasions. Today, after she was dressed and was heading down to breakfast, there was something different. Today, she did not smell anything. When she entered the kitchen, she saw no food, no dishes piled in the sink, it was the same as it had been last night. _Mom must not be up yet _she thought as she headed up stairs to her parents room. After she finished climbing the spiral staircase, she knocked on her parents door. No answer.

"Mom, dad, wake up!" Hailie called through the door. Still no answer. She then decided to go in, despite her parent's protests. As she walked through the double-doors of the bedroom, she saw something she thought to be strange. She saw to small, wriggling figures underneath the covers. Cautiously, she stepped a bit closer to the king-size bed. As she flung the covers up, she was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Oh... Snap..."

She was paralyzed with fear and curiosity. She finally found the strength to move after a few nerve-racking seconds. She ran as fast as she could to her brother's room. she slammed open the door in such a panic you would have thought there was an earthquake and tornado that were about to hit the house.

"Blaze, Blaze! wake up! it's an emergency, wake up!" Halie screamed as she shook the boy's shoulder. Blaze snapped up as soon as he heard the word "emergency". Hailie motioned for him to follow as she ran down the hall.

"Come look at this!" she exlaimed in hushed tones. She held their parents door open so that he could see. He was just as shocked as she was. Lying in his parents bed, were two small babies, one with large green eyes, the other with a white mask covering his eyes. Hailie went over to the bed and picked one of the children up.

"What do we do?" she asked as she bounced the child in her arms.

"We should take care of them." Said Blaze as he looked down fondly at the other child that was now in his arms as well.

"OK." Said Hailie as she looked down at the smiling baby boy that was now resting on her hip. She looked down as he smiled at her. She then felt a sliver of sureness run up and down her spine. She then knew everything was going to be OK as she ran downstairs to call the former titans.

**Well, do you like it? I hope so! please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT. This story is dedicated to LG, AB, HG, SG Sorina, Mrs.Kendrick, JJ and N. u guys rock! so, anyways, enjoy!! I do not own the Made up characters in here either, I do not own anything except for the idea, that is mine! (finally!)_

The former titans got together in less then an hour, meeting at Hailie and Blake's house. Hailie was the first to speak up.

"Everyone, thank you for getting here so quickly, I have called you here because of this." She said as she gestured to the two children that were asleep on her hips. They were all shocked: Raven and Bee had their hands over their mouths to keep from saying anything, while Cyborg and Beast Boy just stared wide-eyed; mouths hanging open.

"What happened to them?" Beast Boy questioned taking a step forward.

"We don't know, we discovered them like this, that is, if they are who we think we are..." Hailie trailed off, her voice getting quieter with every word. She suddenly placed the two children into Beast Boy and Raven's arms and bolted out the door to the basement. Once there, she picked up a box and dusted it off. the writing on it said "photo albums." She flung open the edges and dug through the box until she picked up one and began to rapidly flip through the pages. And then, she stopped. The others had followed her down to the basement and were gathered around her, all staring at the same thing.

"Oh. My. God. these kids are our parents!" Hailie spoke in a loud whisper. Everyone remained silent, but that silence spoke for itself. Everyone just looked around, but it was Blake who spoke up,

"So... Anyone for pizza?"

**Well, do you like it? I hope so! please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
